What to do
There are seveal things to do in the game, and this page seeks to aid those who don't know where to go or if they missed anything. The game can't be completed yet so after you're done with everything, save a million saves in different places and wait for next week's demo. Please update this list as the updates go by. This page is as spoiler free as possible, but don't expect to have the same surprises by using this guide. #Explore and talk with everyone in the town you start. Get a quest, some directions from Ulillillia and hopefully a full party. #Go to the port town, Happy Merchant Harbour, located west of the first one. Explore a bit and get another party member. #Go raid The Forest to the east of the first village. Go back to the first village to finish your quest. #Go to the Mountain Village to the east of the forest, get a new party member from the minigame, a small quest from the NPC near the mountain and start going up the Mountain Forest. #Fight some enemies and get another party member #Go down in one of the caves in the mountain to the Ruined Necromancer Temple dungeon. #Keep going up the mountain afterwards. #Fight a boss and go to Skeletown. #Talk and interact with everything and everyone. There's plenty to do here. Quests, dungeons, party members, minigames, etc. #Use the teleporter to go back down again. #You should probably go see what that creepy mansion sitting just below the first village is, AND STREAM/RECORD IT. #Follow the mountains to the east in the world map to find a village below a cave. #Explore the village and get another quest. #Go defeat the boss in the entrance to the cave and explore it for some nice items. #Go south-west to the snowy area and get a couple of quests from the tower and the villages. #After you finish the quest in the village, you should have a boat. #Use this boat to get to the sunken ship dungeon and raid it. #Go back up to more or less the center of the continent to a big fort in the plains below a tower. #Get a quest there and go raid the tower. #Go to the south-east part of the continent to the desert area. #Explore the crater for a new party member. #(Optional) Buy the shop at the first town, upgrade it and do the quest related to it, it'll make the next part smoother. #Go into the tent and get teleported to a new section/dungeon. #Use your boat to the to the island in the eastern part of the continent. #Get into the big fort and explore the place a bit. #Go to the black-pixelated part of the map, just south-west of the first town. It's quests and a storyline. (Also, the first floor of this parts dungeon is optmized for lower levels wanting to grind a bit, so don't be fooled by it.) #Explore the sea untill you encounter a village near the island from step 23. #Go to the eastern part of the sea untill you encounter an island with a tower. Explore the dungeon and get a new character. #Find a narrow path on the sea, continue to go through the path untill you encounter an island, you'll need to be prepared if you don't want to die. You might want to finish this section later in the game. #Go to the East Village, near the east coast of the main continent. Explore it and join the gym for some manly activities. #Go to Junes, the big store located southwest of this village and buy some nice things. #Time to go back to the Snow ball region and search the lost for an underwater base . #Then head straight to the Sand ball region and explore the quarantined out area . END OF DEMO 26/03/2013